¿El regreso o no?
by kurumi.uchiharu20
Summary: Esta sera la historia entre Sakura y Sasuke, donde se vera que tan fuerte es el deseo de venganza del joven Uchiha y el eterno amor de la haruno, frente a los distintos obstáculos que se les pongan enfrente tanto a ambos como a cada uno por individual...Esta es mi primera historia espero sea bien recibida u.u y ante esto doy por inicio este fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Dôzo yoroshiku, bueno para partir esta es mi primera historia, al menos publicada . espero sea de su agrado. Como ya sabrán claramente los personajes son del aclamado masashi kishimoto :D solo habrán unos cuantos que serán propiedad de mi cabeza. Para aclarar bien este será un SASUxSAKU una de mis parejas favoritas por lejos.

Por el momento los capítulos serán algo cortos.

Espero lo disfruten acepto reclamos sugerencias…pero por favor con un mínimo de respeto básico, soy nueva y con el tiempo y su ayuda espero ir mejorando y evolucionando 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"pensamientos"

Narracion

**-Diálogos-**

**Capítulo I**: El Inicio…

En Konoha ya habían pasado 3 años desde la partida de Sasuke, a pesar de las varias reuniones que ha habido del consejo y los Kages, aun no ponen a Sasuke en el libro bingo ya que siempre la Kage de Konoha y Suna defienden con todo al antiguo miembro del equipo 7, ya que argumentaban que aun era un niño al momento de partir y jamás escucharon sus razones, los demás ya se estaban cansando de aquello que se repetía en todas las reuniones, al igual que los Kages defensores que ya tenían más que claro que no lo hacían por el Uchiha sino por sus ex -compañeros de equipo por el gran aprecio y respeto que les poseían, sabían que si el Uchiha pasaba a libro bingo, ellos serian capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de que no fuese perseguido ni nada, después de todo la unión de ese equipo es una que ningún otro a tenido en demasiado tiempo. Mientras esta reunión se llevaba a cabo nuestro querido rubio y nuestra kunoichi se encontraba por insistencia del ojiazul en ichiraku disfrutando de un delicioso ramen.

-Que pasa Sakura-chan? Ni siquiera has probado el ramen.-

-Nada, solo está un poco picante Naruto.-

-Sakura, Sakura, crees que no te conozco, ni siquiera pedimos picante y además te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mientes – Lo dijo **seriamente mientras mirada a su adorada compañera.**

-NaNaruto…tengo miedo – **bajo** **la cabeza para que no viera como sus lágrimas intentaban salir**.

-es por el teme cierto?... Sakura-chan no te preocupes te prometí que lo traería de vuelta a como diese lugar! Dattebayo!-

-pero si pasa a formar parte del libro bingo, sabes que cualquiera que esté en ese libro será buscado por todas las aldeas.-

-naa tranquila la Obba-chan y Gaara no lo permitirán.-

-Naruto no te das cuenta, cierto? Ellos son solo 2 contra todos los demás, dudo mucho que puedan seguir aplazando esto!-

-aun lo amas?-

-y-yo no lo sé realmente, a pasado tanto tiempo que ya estoy harta de esperar por él, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida sola a no poder verlo, el día que se marcho me confesé a él, dije que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me llevara o se quedara aquí… en su hogar.-

-y aun… lo harías?-

-ya no se Naruto, lo amo, pero sé que es algo que jamás podrá ser, si es que volviese tu sabes perfectamente cuál será su siguiente objetivo… restaurar su clan.-

-al menos volvería, claro pasaría encerrado en el cuarto con una chica intentando hacer mini Uchihas!...así que lo más seguro que se quedaría aquí con su mujer criando a los renacuajos… PORQUE ME PEGAS SAKU-C **- Pero no había alcanzado a terminar ya que sakura se había ido rápidamente, lo que el ojiazul no alcanzo a notar fue el dolor y lagrimas en aquellos ojos jade, pero si hubieron 3 testigos de aquella escena tan triste**.

-NARUTO! Que has hecho, que le hiciste a la frentona?!-

-QUE? YO? Nada dattebayo! -

-Entonces porque se fue llorando así?! Y no me mientas o sino!-

-Llorando!? Pero si estábamos hablando y solo hice un comentario, porque siempre creen que soy yo el que mete la pata!-

-Y dde que estaban hahablando Naruto-kun?-

-Del teme?-

-Ay Naruto-kun y que fue lo que dijiste? – **le** **explica todo lo que habían hablado cuando**.

-ERES UN IDIOTA! BAKA! – **Zarandeándolo del cuello**.

-Naruto-kun, jamás creí que fueses hacer así de cruel-

-Eeeeehh porque Hinata?-

- Ay Naruto, tanto tiempo que conoces a Sakura-san y ni siquiera mides tus palabras con ella, no te diste cuenta lo que has dicho? La haz lastimado, Naruto-kun sabes lo mucho que sufre sobre todo después de aquel accidente – **Hinata le dijo tan duramente que sorprendió hasta a Naruto**.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas a disculpar baka.-

-Pero si…-

-Piensa bien lo que dijiste y luego habla –"_jamás creí que fuese tan lento… idiota_"-

(Continuara…)

Espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Les deseo lo mejor! Felices vacaciones! Espero me sigan en esta historia y otras prontas a publicar entre ellas un LUFFYxNAMI.

Se despide .Neko.-

SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el 2º capitulo espero el primero haya sido de su agrado ^^ cualquier sugerencia y o reclamo siempe sera bien recibido como ya he dicho antes siempre sea con respeto. y ahora sin mas empezara. 3**

**Capitulo II: Ryuuichiro, Veredicto…**

…**..….. En el bosque de Konoha…**

-_"jamás creí que me dolería tanto algo dicho por Naruto" _–**estaba frente a un hermoso lago rodeado de arboles y flores de colores cálidos plantadas por ella misma el día que encontró aquel lugar hace casi 3 años. **-yo solo quiero que vuelva y pueda ser feliz olvidar el odio y todo aquello que lo atormenta, no importa si aun me considera una molestia, me alejare, pero este amor jamás se podrá ir, siempre será mi 1º amor, a pesar de eso las palabras de naruto realmente me llegaron, siempre pensé que si volvía yo… sería feliz por ese puro hecho…pero gracias a las palabras de él me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, pese a que volviese no podría ser feliz, si me tengo que alejar… o me sigue alejando – **cada vez lloraba mas sujetando un collar plateado con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas no paraban de caer**-

-Sakura-san ya no llores… se lo suplico, ya no derrame sus lagrimas por quien no se las merece.

-Ryuuichiro ccomo apareciste? …no te sentí.

-no es necesario que me llame para venir, yo puedo sentir lo que su corazón siente –**con una sonrisa que dejaba a relucir unos pequeños colmillos**- sabes que desde aquel día prometí que nada le pasaría y no puedo romper aquello

-demo, Ryuuichiro, no es necesario –**mientras este se sentaba a su lado y secaba su mejilla intentando borrar el rastro de lágrimas que aun seguía**-

-sí lo es Sakura-sama.

-a-arigato Ryuuichiro, demo no es necesario, si lloro no es nada más que por mi culpa

-no diga eso, no es su culpa**- Ryuuichiro es un hermoso lobo negro con destellos plateados y ojos como el oro fundido, el cual poseía una gema pentagonal de un tono verde oscuro en medio de su frente y un pelaje mas frondoso alrededor de su cuello algo más grande que Akamaru, Sakura lo conoce desde aproximadamente 1 año, pero pese a eso no recuerdo el cómo, ella es la única en conocer de su existencia**- no se culpe por sus sentimientos, Sakura-san se acerca su compañero de equipo el Kyuubi-

-no lo llames así! Su nombre es Naruto

-hai hai –**desaparece en una lluvia de cristales negros, estaba a punto de irse cuando la abrazan fuertemente por atrás apoyando su cabeza en su espalda**-

-PERDON SAKURA-CHAN PERDON PORFAVOR… nno era mi intención lastimarte lo siento de verdad perdóname!-

-…no te preocupes naruto, después de todo…es verdad.

-NNO, claro que no, yo solo lo dije sin pensar, el teme realmente debería ser estúpido para no ver todo lo que vales y has dado por él.

-yyo lo siento Naruto! Perdón por haberte dado esa bofetada, tan solo… me deje llevar, yo… lo siento por hacerte sentir culpable- **dándola vuelta quedando frente a frente, la abraza fuerte y da un gran beso en su frente mientras se agarraba de él fuertemente, siendo vistos por 2 pares de ojos con distintas emociones en ellos en la oscuridad**-

-no te disculpes Sakura-chan, mejor volvamos a Konoha, ya esta anocheciendo y la reunión tuvo que haber terminado-

-hai Naru…eeehh, no me tomes así, no soy una niña!

-jajajahjaja, no importa después de todo eres mi hermanita!

-dedemo… **-estaba en la espalda de naruto**

…**..En la torre hokage….**

-Será seguro hacer eso Tsunade-sama, sabe como son esos dos, sobre todo Naruto.

-lo tengo claro Kakashi, pero es lo mejor, lo más seguro que ese cabeza hueca se niegue y arme un alboroto, pero sabes perfectamente que pudo ser mucho peor, cada vez entiendo menos a esos viejos del consejo!

-hai!... por cierto cuando cree que será prudente comunicarle aquello?

-mmm… no lo sé, pero por el momento dejémoslo ahí, lo único que lograríamos diciéndoselo es…

-TSUNADE-OBAACHAN! Como salió todo con esos vejestorios?!

-DEJA DE DECIRME ASI, MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIE…!

-shisshou! Cuide su vocabulario y tu Naru-baka deja de tratarla así, si quieres llegar a ser Hokage debes partir por saber respetar.

-gomen Saku-chan!

-la fea tiene razón, aparte eres un completo idiota

-aashh! Calla Sai

-pueden mejor callarse todos! Con un demonio, aprendan a tocar la puerta!

-lo sentimos shisshou, demo no aguantamos

-lo entiendo Saku, bueno el veredicto ha sido el siguiente**… -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Espero estén bien; como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-san! **

**En este capítulo sabremos a que deberá a tenerse el Uchiha, ante la decisión del consejo de Kages de las aldeas shinobi! **

**Recordatorio :3 **–dialogos

**-narracion-**

_-"pensamientos"-_

**Capitulo III: Resolución del veredicto.**

**-4 días después -**

**Era el claro terreno, donde se acababa de llevar a cabo una terrible pelea, donde el suelo se encontraba hecho pedazos y se veía un cuerpo sin vida en medio de un cráter, mientras otra persona gravemente herida intentaba mantenerse en pie, mientras de su ojo izquierdo caí una cantidad de sangre algo amplia**

-alfin lo logre! Al fin pude vengar a nuestro clan…todo acabo- **cayendo de espaldas sin conciencia**-

-Sasuke! Maldito cara de charco, carga luego a Sasukito hay que llevarlo a la aldea más cercana

-lo sé!…tarada

-avancemos luego, la noche esta por caer –

**En otro lado, una ojijade iba saltando con suma velocidad de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al lugar de la pelea, donde encontró el cuerpo del Uchiha mayor… mientras con Naruto-**

- que le habrá pasado a Sakura-chan? Salió demasiado rápido

-quizás allá querido ir al baño

-demo Kakashi-sensei, si por aquí hay muchos arbolitos

-eres un baka Naruto, por si no recuerdas Sakura es una chica y no creo que haya querido hacer con nosotros cerca, quizás en el camino vio alguna aldea o algo

-haaa ya entiendo

-ba-ka

-CALLA Sai marica! Solo Saku-chan puede decirme baka! –

**después de un rato**

-Naruto que pasara si no lo logramos?

**_–flash back- torre hokage 5 dias atrás-_**

-nee Tsunade-sama hable luego!

-el consejo ha decidido pasarlo al libro bingo… pero

-COMO! PERO ESO NO PUEDE SER SASUKE-TEME JAMAS A HECHO NADA QUE PERJUDIQUE A KONOHA! O ALGUIEN DE AQUÍ

-NARU-BAKA CALLA! Deja que termine… siga

-gracias Saku, bien como decía hasta que el tarado de naruto interrumpió

-oi…eem pprosiga Tsunade-sama jejej

- así esta mejor Naru-baka

-tienen 1 mes y medio para traerlo a Konoha, de no ser así estará en el libro bingo definitivamente, sino el consejo mandara un escuadrón Ambu para acabar con él y Hebi

-…entonces que haremos…shisshou? – "_Sasuke…"_

-en 2 días más parten, tienen que traerlo de vuelta a Konoha…pero debe ser bajo su conciencia

-hai… -**Sakura sale de la torre camino a su hogar en las orillas de la aldea**-

-Tsunade-sama cree que sea lo mejor dejarla sola?

-es lo mejor después de todo Saku-chan necesita pensar y estar sola

-entonces preparen todo, en 2 días a primera hora el equipo 7 parte en su misión de rango A para traer a Uchiha Sasuke en un plazo máximo de un mes y medio, y no tienen más que eso, entendieron!

-Si! –**al salir de allí Naruto se encontró con Hinata y fueron a ichiraku**-

**_-fin flash back-_**

-traeré a Sasuke-teme cueste lo que cueste, hare que ese baka vuelva a konoha! **–**

**2 horas después**

-volví…eeeh! Naruto aun no armas tu tienda!

-demo, creí que como buenos hermanos íbamos a dormir en la misma

-ni lo creas roncas demasiado!

-demo, demo… Saaakuuu-chaaan! – **Llorando a mares-**

-bueno, bueno… puedes dormir en mi tienda, pero pobre de ti que hagas algo o ronques como elefante-

-eres la mejor hermanita! –**entrada la noche Sakura hace la primera ronda y sin darse cuenta se queda dormida en la rama de un árbol, mientras alguien observaba de una distancia algo lejos lamiéndose los labios, cuando un kunai roza su mejilla haciendo que desaparezca.**

-tsk! "_No puedo dejar que nada le pase…aun no_" –se esfuma

-Sak… está dormida…eeeh porque está llorando? –**la toma y entra a su tienda cuando**- Naruuuto muévete!

-eeeh que pasa! Nos ata…itte! Porque me pega Kakashi-sensei? Eeeh que hace con Saku-chan en brazos pervertido!

-aash! Cállate y muévete la vas a despertar ahora me toca la guardia **-la deja en su saco y sale- "**_que habrá sido aquello que sentí?" –_

**5 días después venían saliendo de un pueblo cuando aparece un ambu y se detiene frente a kakashi**-

-que sucede… ambu?

-la hokage a enviado esta información, solo para Hatake Kakashi.

-hai, entendido… puedes retirarte

-que es Kakashi-sensei?... hable luego! Senseiii!

-Naruto calla! Al parecer sasuke…

-eeeh!? El teme que paso con él? Hableeee

-Sasuke asesino finalmente a Itachi

-…

-eso quiere decir… que volverá cierto? Genial, dattebayo! Ahora podremos volver e iré con mi Hinata-chan a ichiraku ramen

-Naruto… no entiendes cierto…

-eeh, que cosa?

-idiota, el Uchiha asesino a su hermano hace prácticamente 1 semana, de haber querido volver ya lo hubiese hecho, al parecer no le interesa volver a la villa

-CALLA! –**sujetándolo con violencia** – Sasuke-teme volverá, lo se!

-mejor dejen de pelear y continuemos la búsqueda, cada vez tenemos menos tiempo "_en que estas pensando, tanto asi nos odias…me odias"_

-tiene razón avancemos chicos.

Finalmente se sabe lo que han decidido sobre nuestro querido sasuke!

Podra en el próximo capitulo haber un acercamiento entre TODOS los integrantes del equipo 7? O solo entre 2? Bueno eso se sabra en el capitulo 4.

Dejen reviews! ATTE: .Neko.- BYE, BYE¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente :3 este capitulo finalmente habrá un esperado reencuentro, pero recuerden no siempre es lo que parece bueno los dejo que lean 3**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! :D **

**3… 2… 1…Y ACCION!**

**Capítulo IV: Olvidarlo o Salvarlo.**

…**mientras en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru…**

-la fiebre no baja, de seguir así… podría ser peor, casi llega a los 40º… aparte su ojo….lo que necesita es un medico y con urgencia.

-demo, Karin-san el único medico aquí era Kabuto y está muerto, aparte nos encontramos algo lejos de cualquier aldea que pueda poseer buenos médicos.

-Juugo tiene razón, escoba.

-**mente de Sasuke**- "_estás seguro que esto es lo que realmente deseaba tu corazón, Sasuke-chan, acaso no extrañas tu antiguo equipo?"_

_-"pese a todo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti"_

_-"ototo, acaso no extrañas las peleas con Naruto, el deseo de poner a prueba tus avances de tener alguien a quien decirle… mejor amigo"_

_-"alguien en quien confiar, con quien poder hablar de tus cosas sin miedo…sasuke-chan"_

_-"alguien que te entregue su corazón por completo y sin malas intenciones… quien solo quería que la vieras como algo más que un estorbo…una molestia…alguien que te ame por quien eres y no por lo que tienes o por algo superficial"_

_-"era una niña preciosa, aun recuerdo cuando iba a visitarme; cuando estaba sola en casa, hubiese sido una nuera maravillosa"_

_-"etto oka-san, aunque es verdad era una chica preciosa ya puedo imaginar cómo estará ahora de sex…"_

-YA CALLATE! –despertando agitadamente-

-que paso Sasuke, porque gritaste?

-por nada, preparen sus cosas nos iremos de aquí.

-demo Sasukito, estas demasiado herido! Debes descansar y necesitas un doctor cuanto antes.

-no eres nadie para mandarme, Karin entiéndelo! Yo sabré lo que necesito.

-Sasuke-san su ojo no ha dejado de sangrar y esa herida en su pecho y brazo derecho no se ven para nada bien, si no se la ve alguien podría perder su movilidad, si es que no la mitad del brazo.

-ese no es asunto tuyo Juugo, ustedes hacen lo que yo digo!

-si Sasukito!

-resbalosa.

-calla sardina asquerosa!

-se callan los 2, nos vamos! _"porque habré soñado aquello, no los necesito ni nunca lo hice…no veo porque deba hacerlo ahora"_ tsk!

-dijiste algo Sasuke? _"cada vez está más loco"_

-nada, avancemos rápido! Entendieron.

-hai!

-waaaa… cuanto falta Kakashi-sensei, ya no aguanto… quiero comer raaaameeeeen!

-vuelves a quejarte una vez mas y juro que Hinata tendrá que buscarse a alguien más para poder ser mamá! Hace 5 minutos apenas te dije que nos faltaban 4 horas para llegar a la aldea! Naru-baka si quedas callado todo lo que quede de camino te invitare 3 tazones de ramen solo para ti ok?

-solo 3? Sakura-chan tu quieres que muera de hambre! – **cada vez hablaba mas alto y soltaba esas lagrimas mas falsas que la lengua de Orochimaru-**

-la feita, no necesita matarte de hambre ella lo puede hacer fácilmente con sus golpes monstruosos o su rostro.

-QUE DIJISTE SAI! ESTA VEZ SI NO TE ESCAPAS!-

-ay niños… vamos naruto sino los perderemos.

-hhhai KKakashi-ssensei! "_Sakura-chan a veces da más miedo que la vieja" – _**al llegar, era un pueblo algo pequeño y se notaba tranquilo con varios niños jugando en las calles, siendo observados algunos por sus padres ya que aun era temprano, entran a una posada bastante humilde y bien mantenida donde pidieron 2 cuartos, **por que** como Sakura dejo bien en claro no pensaba compartir cuarto con el baka de Naruto y el tarado de Sai-**

-llegaron justo solo quedaban 2 cuartos, en la parte trasera se encuentra unas termas no muy grandes pero si lo suficientente, mixtas.

-waaa que delicia, muchas gracias Yukini-san **–caminando hacia los cuartos-**

-neee yo voy a buscar ramen! me acompañas Sakura-chan!

-no Naru-baka; pero mañana te invito los 3 tazones que te prometi ok?

-hai eres la mejor hermanita!

-que y a nosotros no nos invitas? Que clase de alumno tengo.

-ya, ya Kakashi-sensei _"y yo que quería 5 tazones solo para mi ya no me alcanzara"._

**Sakura dejo sus pocas pertenencias encima de la cama, tomo una yukata blanca con el obi carmesí… ato su cabello en un rodete alto con varios mechones enmarcando dulcemente su rostro y partió a las termas-**

-aaaw alfin… un momento sin esos 2 bakas, esto SI va a ser relajante…ahora que recuerdo los baños son mixtos… bueno no importa después de todo no es como si alguien fuese tan siquiera a querer mirarme no soy tan bonita como Ino o Hinata.

-yo no creo eso eres una chica muy hermosa.

-Quien dijo eso?! –**afirmandose la pequeña toalla que había usado para entrar a las termas, cuando del agua se va formando el cuerpo de un chico como de su edad claramente desnudo de cabello sobre el hombro ojos violeta**- qquien eres?! …tapate! **–su rostro estaba realmente rojo hasta la punta de las orejas practicamente- **

-pero que tierna, esta roja, acaso nunca habías visto un chico desnudo? Ooooh ya veo eres vi…

-CALLATE! Eeso no te incumbe y por favor tapate!

-esta bien, esta bien solo si te quitas la toalla lo hare.

-PERO QUE! **–le iba tirar un golpe en pleno rostro pero este se deshace en agua-**

-jajajajaja tranquila solo bromeaba no es para que te lo tomes asi jajajajaja.

-ussh, eres realmente irritante!

-nunca me lo habían dicho tan sutilmente **-sonriendo con sus afilados dientes-**

-eeeh?...bueno no importa, pero quien rayos eres tú y como se te ocurre aparecerte DESNUDO!

-eeeh que yo sepa es baño mixto yno he leído en ni un lado que no se pueda meter DESNUDO como dices tu **–riendo**- …por cierto nos hemos visto en algún lado?

-la misma sensación tuve yo y no que recuerde no, eeem podrías taparte bien … por favor.

-que dulce, te volviste a sonrojar.

-vuelvo a decirlo… eres irritante!

-y cómo te llamas preciosura?

-no me llames así, tengo nombre!

-cómo quieres que te llame si aun no me dices tu nombre.

-hmp baka… Sakura mi nombre es Sakura y el tuyo?

-Suigetsu y de dónde eres linda florecilla?

-ya te dije mi nombre, así que deja de ponerme esos motes y de donde; pues de Konoha.

_-"mmm… Con razón me era tan familiar es la compañera de equipo de niños del jefe_" he oído que es un lugar muy tranquilo y bonito.

-asi es! Konoha es un lugar muy lindo.

-y tienes novio Saku? Eres muy linda seguramente has de tener uno.

-yyo no, no tengo y eso no te incumbe! Metiche!

-jajajajajaja no te enojes tanto…lo mejor será salir de aquí sino nos hará mal tanto rato en el vapor.

-tienes razón pero sale tu primero!

-oooh pero que osada acaso quieres ver mi trasero en primera fila? Por mi no hay problema.

-idiota! No es por eso sino que debo ponerme la yukata y no quiero que me vean!

-esta bien, esta bien nos vemos fuera.

-si, si, pero saleeee**.**

**Ya afuera y sakura con la yukata BIEN amarrada y su cabello suelto hasta la cadera va con Suigetsu a un pequeño local de dangos, obviamente invitada por el.**

-he oído que en Konoha hay muchos ninjas, dime eres ninja? Saku.

-si; asi es soy una ninja medico entrenada personalmente por la Hokage!

-al parecer la aprecias mucho, tus ojos brillan al hablar de ella.

-hai, asi es ella es una de las personas más importantes para mí.

-y vienes con tu equipo o te tomaste unas vacaciones?

-vengo con mi equipo una misión, y tú que andas haciendo por acá?

-nada simplemente paramos acá por ordenes de nuestro líder, está gravemente herido pero es demasiado terco y no quiere recibir atención de nada ni nadie.

-si quieres puedo atenderlo, sinceramente me has caído bien… **-iban avanzando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el herido, y en eso-**

-estás segura? Sakura, Haruno **–mirándola directamente a los ojos-**

-claro que si después de todo soy ninja medico y es mi deber…espera…como has sabido mi apellido, que yo recuerde en ni un momento te lo he dicho.

-muy sencillo querido cerezo por dos razones, la primera eres la discípula de Tsunade-sama tendría que ser estúpido para no haber oído hablar de ti, después de todo eres como una hija para la Godaime de Konoha y la segunda mi jefe fue un compañero de equipo tuyo a los 12… -**al girarse para verla pudo notar claramente las lagrimas acumuladas en esos ojos y su respiración errática con la mano en el pecho-** te encuentras bien.

-SaSasuke-kun, Uchiha Sasuke es tu jefe?

-asi es… así que aun quieres ayudarlo….salvarlo.

-yo…"_tengo miedo, tengo miedo que si logro curarlo por completo no quiera volver, miedo a seguir amándolo, cuando lo vea! Temo que me odie…demo es mi deber soy ninja medico…esta vez me toca a mi salvarlos…salvarlo"…_Suigetsu vamos!

_-"realmente es fuerte…pero más fuerte es su corazón" _no creí que te atreverías…

-debo hacerlo es mi deber como nin-medic aparte necesito saber si mi amor por el sigue poseyendo la misma intensidad que años atrás _"o ha aumentado…"_

-llegamos, nos estamos quedando en este lugar desde ayer.

-nosotros también, en que habitación se encuentran?

-en la 6; pero debo advertirte ant…

-QUE RAYOS HAS HECHO TODA ESTA PUTA TARDE!...Y QUIEN ES ESA PELOS DE CHICLE! QUE TE CREES TRALLENDO RAMERAS AL MISMO CUARTO DONDE ESTA MI SASUKITO!

-"_mi Sasukito?_" asi que es de ESTO lo que querías advertir?

-hai hai Saku ella es un verdadero dolor en el culo –**susurrándole-** pero no te preocupes Sasuke no la toma en cuenta para nada, al contrario al parecer la desprecia jajajaja.

-etto… eso no es de mi incumbencia Sasuke-kun puede hacer lo que quiera.

-como que Sasuke-kun? Acaso lo conoces maldita frentona?!

-frentona! Que te has creído zanahoria con lentes! **–Karin iba a golpearla, pero con un golpe del dedo índice en su cuello hace que caiga como peso muerto-**

-la mataste? –**esperanzadamente-**

-no, simplemente la deje inconsciente, tenias razón es un completo dolor de cabeza, ahora llévame donde se encuentra él?

To be continued…..

WAAA! Sakura finalmente se encontrara con sasuke!...o quizás no? Bueno eso depende de sus comentarios y reviews XD Lo subiré posiblemente después del 15 ya que el 14 cumplo años y cambio de década ;-; Por favor dejen sus opiniones comentarios felicitaciones XD y todo lo que deseen ya que es una gran fuente de inspiración y sobre todo motivación! 3

Con amor .Neko.-


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENOS DIAS! Sinceramente en este capítulo como el anterior aunque costaron un poquito más estuve bastante inspirada XD **

**Solo espero les guste! A mi hubo un momento que vinieron demasiados ideas pero bueno no las podía poner todas obviamente.**

**Capitulo V: Promesa**

-está en esta habitación pasa –**al entrar Sakura pudo verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo solo teniéndolo en sus recuerdos y a veces en sus sueños, solo no esperaba que su reencuentro fuese en estas condiciones, Sasuke realmente estaba mal su brazo derecho claramente infectado con algo de materia y un corte transversal en todo su ancho su pecho con una herida mal cuidada y profunda pero una de las cosas que más le impacto fue su ojo izquierdo con un camino de sangre- **Suigetsu!

-que sucede Sakura?

-su ojo? Acaso?

-no, por suerte no lo ha perdido pero si sigue así lo saldrá haciendo.

-…necesito tu ayuda podrías traerme un balde con agua tibia y paños por favor?

-enseguida…por favor sálvalo –**sale-**

-no te preocupes, lo hare, aunque tuviese que dar mi vida lo haría.

-aquí esta lo que me pediste, estaré en el salón por si necesitas algo mas.

-arigatto Suigetsu.

**Se amarra su cabello en una coleta firme alta y quita sus típicos guantes, al abrir el haori de Sasuke no puede evitar recordarse a los 12 años cuando hubiese dado todo por verlo sin su clásica camisa azul de cuello alto y mangas cortas; pone sus manos sobre la herida del pecho emanando su chackra verde para hacer un chequeo previo y tener bien claro cuál es el real estado del uchiha** "_la costilla superior derecha a perforado parte de su pulmón es un milagro que su pulso aun sea regular en lo posible…tiene bloqueada la red de chackra de toda esta área…" _

_-_al parecer será mas largo de lo que creí, bien manos a la obra, aunque deba usar todo mi chackra en esto se que valdrá la pena, suigetsu. –entra con un delantal de cocina- emm que haces con eso?

-hoy me toca cocinar a mi ya que la escoba no sabe y Juugo salió, necesitas algo?

-hai-**le dice todo lo que necesita, lo trae y vuelve a irse, cerca de 3 horas después-**

-oooh pero que linda escena, nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el rostro del tempano de hielo. **–sakura se encontraba completamente dormida con su cabeza sobre la ya inexistente herida del uchiha, mientras que este tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, y su expresión dejaba ver claramente una paz y algo de alegría refleja en la curvatura de los labios de este-** bien lo mejor será salir _"daría todo por ver la expresión de la zorrita si viese esta escenita tan romántica!... oyasumi tortolitos"_

A la mañana siguiente

_-"que es este aroma es demasiado, relajante y dulce, primaveral…como los"_

-cerezos

-eeeeh! Que haces aquí Suigetsu, y porque hay este aroma aquí es demasiado…

-agradable cierto? No hay nada más reconfortante que el aroma de un cerezo en pleno florecimiento; cierto jefe?

-no es algo que me…

-interese si, si como digas; a todo esto no has notado nada extraño en tu cuerpo**? -Se empieza a mirar y percata que todas sus heridas han sido mágicamente sanadas por completo, excepto su ojo solo que poseía una venda en todo su alrededor- **al parecer el aroma de los cerezos si que te tenia ensimismad….

-SUIGETSU! POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA TIRADA EN LA PUERTA, AMENECI CON UN DOLOR TERRIBLE POR TU CULPA, QUE ME HIZISTE SARDINA!

-yo no te he hecho nada ni siquiera tengo estomago para mirarte, en una de esas te pasaste de copas para variar te metiste con algún tipo que te recordara a tu adorado Sasukito-kun y al llegar caíste borracha.

-YYO jamás he hecho eso! Nno le creas Sasuki…EEEH? Qué? cuando? Donde? Porque? Cómo? Tus heridas ya no están, quien te curo?

-hmp, lo mismo quiero saber yo, por cierto no me des explicaciones de lo que haces o no acaso no entiendes que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagas con tu puta vida! Ahora Suigetsu dime quien fue.

-lo siento jefe se lo prometí, o que acaso quieres matarlo por curarte?

-eso no te concierne nadie debía saber que me encontraba en este lugar y menos en qué condiciones.

-"_al parecer tenía razón ella_" no te preocupes ten por seguro que esa persona primero muerta a revelar aquello a algún enemigo.

-te ordeno que me lo digas!

-si tanto quieres saber…

-flash back-

**A la mañana siguiente Suigetsu entra al cuarto y ve a Sakura algo extraña su rostro no reflejaba la mas mínima emoción, pero cosa aparte eran sus ojos llenos de tristeza y en el fondo rabia, mira al ojivioleta fijamente.**

-necesito que me hagas un favor.

-claro lo que sea, pero dime sucedió algo estas…rara.

-nada no ha sucedido nada, necesito que me prometas algo, realmente es importante.

-dime no tengo ni un problema.

-no le digas a Sasuke por ningún motivo que he sido yo quien lo ha curado.

-qué? Pero porque eso es injusto. Por lo que me contaste siempre te subestimo y no tomo en cuenta, ya es momento que sepa lo que vales y cuanto has mejorado, que te tome en serio.

-eso no importa, es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir, aparte lo conozco lo suficiente y si entera solo herirá su orgullo y eso es algo mucho más importante para el de lo que alguna vez pude a ver llegado a ser yo en su vida.

-pero no es jus…

-justo; puede ser pero dime que es realmente justo en este mundo? Simplemente no quiero que se entere tan difícil es entenderlo?

-mmm está bien Sakura, pero dime que haremos con la escoba con gafas?

-solo debes darle esta pastilla marrón si se la das con una pequeña dosis de chackra harás que olvide todo lo sucedido en las últimas 12 horas es lo máximo, pero lo suficiente para que olvide el hecho de haberme visto.

-wooo nunca había visto ni oído hablar de esto ha de ser realmente útil, tsunade-sama lo creo? Jamás lo oí.

-no, fui yo quien la invento hace ya casi medio año, pero eso no viene al caso, solo te pido que hagas lo que he dicho, si el insiste, solo debes herir lo más mínimo posible su ego y lo dejara nunca le ha gustado perder**- se acerca a suigetsu y da un abrazo luego acerca a sasuke y besa con amor y devoción su frente**- gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de verlo que sea una vez más.

-no tienes porque adiós.

-adiós no, hasta pronto.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

**Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores comenten! :3 si llegamos a los 33 reviews les prometo un súper capitulo más pronto de lo que imaginan xD.**

**Los adora con todo su kokoro **** .Neko.-**

**Ja ne! Chicos kiss, kiss -w- **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Perdón la demora de veras, pero debido a la Universidad no poseo el mismo tiempo que antes y pese a que tengo varias ideas para este fic puedo llegar a ser muy indecisa xd

Espero les guste cualquier comentario siempre será bienvenido. :D

Aparte últimamente retome mi antigua pasión MANGA SHOUJO *-*! Yaoi y mas anime w y hace tiempo tengo un nuevo amor del que estoy pensando hacer un fanfic en el futuro que es yato y hiyori de noragami! Ay dios como los amo XD aparte el manga esta genial ame la escena de celos de yato XDD

Bueno sin mas los dejo con este nuevo capitulo y dentro de 2 semanas posiblement mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_pensamiento_"

-dialogo-

-**narracion**- _

Capitulo: VI ¿quien fue?, ¿un héroe muerto?

-Pues bien fue…un medico- **sale rápidamente del cuarto antes de caer en el Sharingan**- _"uuuff solo espero no me mate"_

-Suigetsu! "_maldito idiota va a ser imposible que habrá su puta boca, hmp lo mejor será esperar a que se le salga por si solo"_

-No entiendo para que necesitamos a ese idiota cara de pez en nuestro equipo Sasuke-kun! _"uuush maldita sardina por su culpa mi Sasukito va a creer que soy una ramera!"_

_-_Cuantas veces debo decirte no me digas así! Si no te degollare entiendes! Y que te quede claro Ka-rin no es NUESTRO equipo has entendido… "_mierda me dará jaqueca con estos inútiles…"_

-H-hai Sasuke-k…Sasuke-san, iré a preparar la cena _"mierda realmente es aterrador…pero ese cuerpo y poder lo vale"_

_-"Quien habrá sido, por el momento lo olvidare, ya que hay que partir" _JUUGO!

-Mande Sasuke-sama, que necesita que haga? –**Juugo era un tipo bastante alto y musculatura gruesa de cabellos cortos naranjos, pacifico quien seguía a Sasuke por el motivo del sello maldito que posee y anula por completo su personalidad pacifica y el sharingan es el único capaz de controlarlo.-** al parecer Suigetsu tenía razón sus heridas han sanado.

-Eso necesito, que me digas quien fue que me curo. _"Pese a que dije que no le daría importancia, por el momento realmente tengo una extraña curiosidad…es molesto"_

-Lamento defraudarlo, pero no tengo idea, ayer salí a hacer las compras para la comida y cuando llegue solo estaba Suigetsu y Karin tirada en el piso. Gomen Sasuke-sama **–inclinándose en forma de respetuosa disculpa-**

**-**grr ya no importa, retírate.

-Hai… que extraño huele a cerezos, pero solo en este lugar. Bien me retiro.

-Cerezos, este olor es una molestia "_lo mejor será levantarme y entrenar ya he pasado tiempo sin hacerlo_" –**se viste con su haori blanca y el símbolo del clan Uchiha atrás en la parte del cuello, su hakama morada, zapatos ninja, y los típicos cordones alrededor de su cintura más claras que su hakama y toma a Chokuto**-

-Nee a donde vas Sasukito la comida va a estar.

-Hmp no molestes, y no volveré hasta la noche. _"Sin duda el único no estúpido en Juugo"_

-SAAAKURA-CHAAAAAN! DONDE ESTAS? –**Naruto estaba prácticamente desesperado, ya pasaba la hora del almuerzo y ni rastro de ella, Kakashi y Sai también estaban preocupados por obvias razones, se trataba de su amiga/alumna/compañera y la última vez que no aparecía, no termino en nada bueno; sobre todo para ella-**

-Tranquilo Naruto ya aparecerá la fe…

-Como quieres que me tranquilice Sai-bastardo acaso no recuerdas, la ultima vez ella f…AUCH!...EEEEH SAKURA-CHAN! **–se le lanza encima cayendo de bruces al suelo con ella arriba abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba nenamente-**donde estabas hermanita me tenias preocupado ni siquiera dormiste aquí-

-Gomen Naru-baka demo… me quede dormida en el bosque mientras entrenaba y buscaba unas hierbas pedidas por Tsunade-shisshou.

-Demo no te paso nada cierto?! **–Revisándola por todos lados y tocándola para ver que no tuviese nada**-

-BAKA! No me toques así! **–de un adorable y fuerte rosado en sus mejillas**_-"waaaa es un completo tonto!"… _gomen por preocuparlos Sai, Kakashi-sensei.

-Tranquila Saku lo importante es que ya estás aquí y podremos ir a comer. **–con su ojito feliz mientras la observaba como intentando ver algo mas allá de sus palabras-**

**-**VERDAD! Nee vamos, vamos Sakura-chan a comer ramen!

-Ya, ya pero conste hoy comeremos ramen Naruto y te comprare los que te prometí pero mañana NADA de ramen oiste? _"si seguimos comiendo eso me voy a volver loca!"_

-Pero Saku-chan como quieres que sobreviva un día sin NADA de ramen! –**su rostro era el mismo que pone un niño cuando le hablan de los monstruos**- pero bueno ya que es lo que quiere mi hermanita lo hare **–la toma de la mano-** vamos chicos si no, no quedaran!

Quedaban aproximadamente 4 semanas para poder traer al sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Naruto cada vez que podía le hacía bromas o a Kakashi o Sai pero muy rara vez a Sakura ya que es su hermanita…o más bien porque le teme a su monstruosa fuerza, bueno en cualquier caso hasta el momento Sakura se ha salvado de las idioteces del ojiazul, en este momento se encontraban cerca a la aldea del té, decidiendo que harían o acampar o simplemente seguir todo lo que dé para lograr dar con su paradero cuanto antes, Sakura aun no puede dejar de pensar en Sasuke y si Suigetsu le habrá dicho la verdad, porque pese a que el ojivioleta dio su palabra la ojijade sabe perfectamente cómo puede llegar a ser el ojinegro del Uchiha.

Cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y la luna y estrellas brillaban en lo alto, Sakura había decidido dormir fuera de la tienda de campaña ya que noches como esta donde la luna estaba llena y rebosante de hermosura y brillantez ella amaba poder mirarla, por este mismo motivo se ofreció a hacer la guardia de aquel día, mientras miraba el cielo la ojijade ve pasar una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo sin saber que en ese mismo instante otra persona hacia lo mismo.

Al dia 21 fueron atacados por un grupo de ninjas renegados que pese a no poseer el mismo nivel que nuestro famoso equipo 7 si los dejo bastante heridos por lo que la kunoichi tuvo que curarlos, finalmente lograron derrotarlos gracias al rasengan del rubio y las técnicas de tinta del chico pálido. Debido a que empezaban a quedar sin refrigerios para el viaje mayormente gracias al goloso de Naruto debieron ir a una aldea para reabastecerse donde el ojiazul tendría que pagar tres cuartos de lo que comprasen, obviamente en contra del mismo quien solo quería ramen y mas ramen.

-No te quejes baka, esto te enseñara a no andar a hurtadillas comiéndote la comida para la misión! BAKA! Así que NO vuelvas a hacerlo oíste claramente?

-Sí, si Saku-chan gomen demo tenía hambre no puedes regañarme por eso, como ninja medico sabes bien que debemos comer cada cierta hora y bastante ya que como ninjas y gracias a todo el entrenamiento gastamos más energía de lo usual- **mientras con los ojos cerrados asentía intentando darle un toque más serio, pero las caras de Sai y Kakashi eran casi un poema al oír al ya conocido bakaretrasadomental del Uzumaki, hablar algo ciento por ciento inteligente, concordante, serio, ya que jamás se les paso por la mente que el supiese algo tan importante y básico- **

**-NO **quieras pasarte de listo baka, si, lo que dices es cierto; pero el que haya que comer algo mas cada cierto rato no es lo mismo a que comas 10 ramen instantáneo, 5 bebidas, la bolsa de golosinas que siempre traigo conmigo y todo de una! Asi que ahora mismo me pasas la rana que tienes como monedero y mas te vale no esconderle el dinero que o sino! – **en ese momento incluso el ninja copia dio 2 pasos atrás del susto, ya que el rostro de la ojijade en ese momento era tremendamente iracundo hacia el pobre rubio que estaba que hacía en sus pantalones mientras sacaba su ranita**- y tu hermanito te quedaras aquí y podre de ti que me reproches o muevas has oído?

-hhhaai sakura-sama! _"waaaa realmente da más miedo que la bruja de la oba-chan!"_ pobre teme cuando vuelva tendrá que mamarse el carácter de saku-chan, con razón no quiere volver –**llorando a mares-**

**-**Algun dia prometo que todos te conocerán Naruto, como el ninja más valiente, estúpido y gay de nuestra historia** –realmente se lamentaba pero si salía de esta jamás olvidaría aquel posible milagro, kakashi se tapaba el rostro con su icha icha deseando no perder a uno más de sus alumnos, ya que si o si en esta no se metía sino también moriría o quedaría gravemente herido…sin exagerar-**

**-**EH?! Pero de que hablan acaso ya se volvieron locos?...Eeeeesspera nno me digan qque lo dijjje en voz alta?! _"ay kami-sama si salgo vivo de esta prometo no comer mas ramen en 1 año, noooo, no espera en 1 mes no tampoco! Haber; haber ya se 2 semanas si, si eso 2 semanas, también le pediré a Hinata que se case conmigo, dejare de decirle abuela a nuestra amada joven y respetada godaime pero porfavor…." _NO QUIERO MORIR! –**sale huyendo pero no da ni 3 pasos cuando la ojijade ya lo tenía del cuello de la ropa-**

_Mientras tanto_

Bien hasta allí quedara por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero Naru-baka no muera o pierda la decendencia;-; espero prontamente dar señal de vida con un nuevo capitulo, espero sus quejas, bendiciones XD o lo que quieran :3

Se despide .Neko.-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: ¿sueños y coincidencias?...

-HINATA! Por dios chica no está Naruto y aun así te desmayas, déjala Kiba después de todo es difícil dejar los viejos hábitos –**decía Shino con su clásico tono calmado mientras hacia un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el frente donde venia el equipo de Ino y Neji-** Ohayo chicos.

-Hola chicos, hace mucho que no nos juntábamos todos a que no-

-Kiba tiene razón pero no estamos todos faltan Naruto, la frentona **-decía Ino mientras se acercaba a Hinata quien había despertado- **nee Hinata me acompañas un poco-

-Hai, yo también quería hablar un poco contigo Ino. **–dijo sonriente mientras se alejaban-**

-Nos juntamos a comer barbacoa más tarde!? **-grito el Inuzuka agitando la mano-** hay que aprovechar que últimamente casi no hemos tenido misiones no les parece jajaja-

-Kiba tiene razón pero no les parece algo extraño? Digo tanta calma es relativamente inusual.

-En todo caso Neji, pero no quiere decir que vaya a pasar algo malo, así que a comer barbacoa muero de hambre!

-aaay Chouji siempre tienes hambre e iremos después a comer, por cierto me das una golosina de las que estas comiendo?

-hai! –**en eso pasa un grupo de jóvenes corriendo que sin darse cuenta chocan con Kiba que cae arriba de Chouji botando sus golosinas y pisándolas-**

-TEN CUIDADO GORDO NO TE PARES EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE! **– y siguen corriendo-**

-rayos esto será problemático, Chou…

-QUE NO SOY GORDO! SOLO SOY UN POCO RELLENITO! MALDITOS MOCOSOS DE M…-**Chouji había empezado a agrandar su puño y estaba a punto de destrozar la tienda que se encontraba a su espaldas cuando Kiba y Shikamaru se le lanzan para intentar pararlo-** WAAA DEJANME!

-ay dios… no de nuevo, Ten-Ten tienes…

-si si solo que quería guardarlas pero bueno **-saca un paquete de papas grande de su bolso y entrega a Shikamaru-** toma chico problemático.

-…Chouji toma y deja de hacer tonteras quieres

-waaa! Papitas genial gracias. **–y empieza a comérselas con ganas-** son los mejores chicos.

-y nuevamente casi tenemos que pagar los daños de una tienda por culpa de Chouji-

-ya Neji ya paso, por cierto chicos nos vemos a las 3 de la tarde en la tienda de barbacoa entendido?

-hai Ten-Ten, Kiba vamos recuerda que Hokage-sama nos esperaba, después informaremos a Hinata de que trata ya que se fue con Ino.

-Nee Lee deja de lloriquear y vamos a entrenar Gay-sensei nos espera. **–Kiba y Shino habían partido rumbo a la torre mientras Neji veía algo irritado a Lee-**

-Demo extraño tanto a mi bella flor! **–llorando y haciendo su pose super cool-**

-acaso quieres dejar esperando al sensei? **–tomándolo de la oreja-**

-CLARO QUE NO VAMOS! **–Mientras con Hinata e Ino-**

-nee Hina no se si recuerdes pero en 1 semana se cumple 1 año de aquel día.

-no lo olvido Ino, todavía me pregunto si nos habrá dicho toda la verdad.

-a veces me pregunto lo mismo pero debemos confiar, solo espero este bien, cuando ocurrió aquello su comportamiento no era nada normal, estuvo en su hogar sin salir por casi 2 semanas** –aquello sucedido hace ya casi 365 días fue realmente bullado entre todos los cercanos, nadie sabía realmente que sucedió en aquella misión de nivel C que le habían asignado; la cual era una bastante sencilla y que solo ella podía realizar dado su conocimiento, como no había vuelto en 2 días Tsunade tuvo que enviar un equipo especialmente a dar con su paradero, pero lo que encontraron no fue precisamente alentador**– pero finalmente pudo volver a la normalidad.

-puede ser Ino pero no se algo me inquieta _"tengo un extraño presentimiento solo espero sea solo mi imaginación"_, pero de algo podemos estar seguras, hubo algo que no nos quiso decir.

-tranquila Hina, Naruto se encuentra con ella. Pero bueno dejemos eso ahora debemos pensar una fiesta de cumpleaños para la maldita frentona que es en 1 mes.

-HAI! Tenemos que aprovechar que están de misión y está fuera de la aldea, aparte como no está Naruto-kun esta vez sí será sorpresa –**riendo tiernamente mientras recordaba como cumpleaños pasados de Sakura, Naruto salía matando la sorpresa al contarle y gracias a esto recibía una buena golpiza de Ino y a veces Tsunade-sama; pese a que Sakura intentaba hacerse la sorprendida, la ojijade nunca ha entendido que es una mala mentirosa, ambas ojiazul y ojiperla sonríen al recordar aquellos buenos momentos**- nee Ino me acompañas a comprar un presente para Hanabi mañana cumple años.

-OBVIO! Amo comprar! Vamos antes que se hagan las 3 para que comamos todos juntos.

-nee Sasuke no se qué tanta importancia le das al que te hayan curado. Al menos ahora estas bien y podrás seguir con lo que tenias planeado no te parece…ASI QUE DEJA DE VERME CON ESA CARA QUE, TE ARRUGARAS ANTES DE TIEMPO-

-…cállate y si vuelves a gritarme te degollare y no permitiré que luches con Kisame y obtengas tu estúpida espada.

Era pasado medio día y Suigetsu ya había terminado de pensar en varias travesuras hacia el portador del sharingan, pero obviamente solo quedaban en su cabeza por lo que iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensando en todas las bromas, Karin lo miraba de repente como diciendo que este ya se había vuelto completa y exageradamente loco y Juugo bueno el iba tranquilo mientras de vez en cuando uno que otro pajarillo se posaba en su hombro.

Entrada la tarde el ojinegro reposaba sobre una rama alejada de los bulliciosos del equipo Hebi pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido donde su antiguo equipo y sensei fueron claros protagonistas. El último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha ya estaba claramente irritado buscando respuestas a aquel irritante sueño, sin darse cuenta ya era noche y la luna en su fase cuarto creciente en conjunto a las estrellas y muy escasas nubes que difícilmente serian visibles en una ciudad daban paso a una noche fría y brillante…quedándose dormido.

-Sasuke-sama el desayuno ya está preparado –**Juugo lo había despertado y al igual que en las otras veces en el mismo momento de aquel sueño donde finalmente podría obtener una respuesta del porque soñaba aquel maldito sueño-** Karin no esta fue a buscar agua.

-JUUGO! Rápido grandulón que quiero comer, muero de hambre! **–ese claramente era el ojivioleta quien con cara de desesperación esperaba a que el pelinaranja le diese permiso para sacar su pescado del fuego, sino el grandote se enojada-** no creo que quieras cargar con la muerte de mi hermosa persona en tu cabeza no te parece?

-no seas dramático sardina y suelta ese pescado es mio!

-porque kami-sama! Porque no hiciste que se ahogara en aquel riachuelo…AUCH no me pegues maldita escoba! Y yo dramático? JA al menos en la noche yo no susurro el nombre de Sasuke entre patéticos gemidos mientras te abrazas y restriegas en mí.

-mmentiroso! Yo jamás mme restregaría en ti me das asco! Maldito bastardo **–intentando ahorcarlo pero el espadachín obsesionado con same-heda se hizo agua, literalmente- **GRR te odio!

-no te lo creo que ri da…demo… no negaste lo de que sueñas con Sasuke, o estoy equivocado grandulón?

-a mi no me metas Suigetsu…y yo que ustedes guardo silencio y no vuelvo a abrir la boca en muuucho tiempo mas –**mirando a Sasuke quien gruñía casi solo casi como una bestia mientras miraba a la pelirroja y al peliblanco de forma asesina, empuñando suavemente a su chokuto, los 2 aludidos al verlo se sientan en su puesto rápidamente blancos como papel y comiendo su respectivo pescado mientras amigablemente hablaban entre ellos haciendo como si el dueño del sharingan no estuviese allí y tiritando**- Nee Sasuke-sama relájese, si no el estrés que le provocan este par de bakas no le hará bien, tome asiento su comida ya esta lista –**el azabache toma asiento frente a Suigetsu, este mirando hacia el frente abre sus ojos violetas levemente más de lo normal y mira al frente**-

-Sakura _Mientras_

-ya Sakura-chan tranquila ya pasara… espérame un poco ya vengo, Kakashi-sensei y Sai vendrán luego –se va a una tienda que hay en el camino dejando a Sakura sola en un pequeño café cuando esta se aleja algo lejos-

-EEEH! SAKU-CHAN DONDE ESTAS?! _"rayos no de nuevo esta vez si o si el sensei y Sai me harán trocitos"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Konohamaru y la super secreta misión.

-KONOHAMARU!qué rayos estás haciendo?

-QUE? YO? Si no estoy haciendo nada! Y cállate quieres, sino mi misión se arruinara -

-misión? Y que misión seria; si no mal recuerdas somos compañeros, y las misiones son en equipo? –**Moegi se notaba claramente enojada, con un temperamento parecido al de la Haruno, estaban en pleno centro de Konoha, en las afueras del centro comercial, donde encontraron Udon y Moegi al fiel seguidor y próximo Hokage, claro después de Naruto escondido entre unos arbustos mirando la entrada de una de las tiendas**- habla si no quieres que te enceste uno de los famosos golpes de Sakura-san!

-Moegi tiene razón Konohamaru, somos un equipo y como tal no podemos tener secretos entre nosotros _"aparte no quiero ver como Moe golpea a Konohamaru hoy…de nuevo"_

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo, es una misión encomendada solo a mi dado a la gran experiencia que tengo en esto, oyeron, así que no se preocupen y váyanse antes que vengan y me descubran…

-ASH eres desesperante! Habla antes que me mande a orbitar a la luna de un solo golpe!

-JA! Ni a media cuadra me lanzarías

-quieres probar? **–Moegi realmente daba miedo cuando se lo proponía, y teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie en este mundo que la pusiera de tan mal humor como él, el pobre chico se encontraba casi azul viendo como Moegi se preparaba para darle el golpe de su vida**- tienes 3 segundos para hablar entiendes 1…

-… "_rayos, rayos si les digo Moegi-chan se enojara, pero si no le digo aparte de enojarse me golpeara! porque me pusiste en este aprieto!" _bueno etto lo que pasa…

-2…

-bien, bien te lo dire!

-y…

-NARUTO BAKA ME PIDIO QUE SIGUIERA A HINATA-SAN MIENTRAS DURABA SU MISION Y QUE NO PERMITIERA QUE NI UN CHICO SE… -**en ese mismo instante el fiel seguidor de Narutobakaretrasado y futuro Hokage sintió uno de los peores escalofríos en su espalda mientras poco a poco se giraba para encontrarse con una oji-perla y una rubia oji-azul quienes lo miraban de muuuuy distinta manera, en ese momento Konohamaru se preparaba para salir huyendo antes que su súper mega hyper importante misión se viniese abajo completamente, pero sintió un tremendo jalón en su cuello cortesía de su compañera- **DEJAME, DEJAME IR! Sino Naruto nii-san me matara! ASI QUE DEJAME MALDITA NIÑA CHILLONA MARIMACHO**-lloraba el nieto de Sarutobi a moco tendido intentando huir inútilmente-**

-Dudo que te vaya a soltar, así que lo más sabio es explicar claramente todo, sino volverás al **hospital –decía Udon quien miraba todo tranquilamente, hasta hace 5 segundos cuando al baka de su compañero se le ocurrió insultar a la fémina del equipo y rezando por la integridad de su mejor amigo y compañero de infancia- **por cierto eres un completo tonto.

-habla sabandija cual es esa súper misión que te dejo el tarado de Naruto con respecto a Hina? Y más te vale decir la verdad sino diré a Moegi que golpee realmente duro.

-"_AY KAMI! Ahora si estoy frito"_ –**miraba hacia todos lados pero solo veía a sus compañeros y a Hinata e Ino quienes lo rodeaban esperando una explicación, al mirar a Udon le suplicaba con la mirada que lo ayudase a escapar de ese trió femenino, mas no tuvo una positiva de su parte mirándolo con lastima**- bien, bien pero dejen de mirarme de esa forma tu e Ino-san asustan! "_rayos!"_ ssolo asusta el hecho de que se vean ttan lindas con esa cara enfadada _"…?"_

-aah bueno si siempre nos vemos lindas no es asi Moegi –**decía Ino poniendo una cara de angel que ni el mismo Orochimaru creeria**- EY! NO INTENTES ESCAPARTE!

-malditas brujas…EEEH nnno me golpeen bbien ahora les diré el porqué de esta súper misión encomendada por el gran Naruto-sama.

-_" el baka ese le tiene bien lavado el cerebro a este enano, Naruto-SAMA? JA!" _y tu Hina di algo por Dios, no te das cuenta que por culpa de ese rubio este escuincle te estuvo siguiendo quien sabe desde cuando?

-HHai, nee Konohamaru podrías por favor explicarme el porqué Naruto-kun te pidió aquello.

-Bien, lo hare… solo si prometen no decirle nada a nii-san, estamos? _"Gomen, Naruto demo sino no podre salir vivo de Ino-san y Moegi-chan…"-_**pensaba el sobrino del difunto Asuma mientras poco a poco y aun con miedo empezó a narrarles el porqué de aquella super mega hyper importante misión encomendada al nieto del tercer Hokage; por el grandiosisimo Uzumaki, conocido por los demás como un gran baka. Bien todo había empezado el día que el equipo Kakashi debía partir a su misión de traer al Uchiha a la aldea, Naruto antes de juntarse con su equipo había ido a buscarlo diciéndole que por favor siguiera a la heredera del Byakugan e impidiera que otros chicos, entre ellos el Inuzuka; quien según Naruto andaba tras su preciosa y dulce Hinatita, obviamente sin ser descubierto para no tener problemas después con el líder del clan Hyuuga por seguir a su hija mayor, Konohamaru no supo que contestarle a la rubia cuando esta le pregunto el porqué de que ni un chico pudiese acercarle a la oji-perla, dado que ni el sabia, solo que el rubio baka tenía algo planeado para su regreso de aquella misión y no quería que nada ni nadie se entrometiera. El nieto de Sarutobi omitió aquello para no echar a perder lo que su maestro tenía pensado para la heredera, luego de un rato explicando todo aquello finalmente el pequeño adolecente se vio libre**- Y eso es y fue todo, y que yo sepa no he hecho naaaada tan grave como para que quisieran mandarme al hospital.

-JA! Y crees que seguir a escondidas a una chica no es algo grave? Quien sabe sino la viste mientras se duchaba o hacia otras cosas personales, ehh?

-QUE? Nunca vi nada se los juro! Apenas Hinata-san entraba nuevamente a su hogar daba por terminada mi misión así que jamás pero jamás violes su intimidad. _"Las mujeres sí que son desconfiadas."_

-Bien, bien por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, y como entenderás esta misión se queda aquí oiste, podre que pongas tan siquiera una queja sino el puñetazo que te llevaras de mi parte te dolerá hasta el alma.

- Como si pudiese pegar siquiera tan fuerte como Sakura nee-san, ella si pega duro con su súper, súper fuerza. "_Bien no lo sabré si hace apenas 2 meses salimos del hospital con mi nii-san después de una semana por la paliza que nos dio Sakura luego de vernos enseñarles hacer el sexy no jutsu frente a un grupo de gennin, fue realmente aterrador aun me duele mi ojito de solo recordarlo!"_

-Bien si eso piensas espera que vuelva y entere que estuviste siguiendo a Hinata por casi 1 mes, tanto a ti como al baka de Naruto les dará una buena paliza, a que no Moegi? **–esta asiente dándole toda la razón a la rubia- **Asi que, que harás? Te arriesgaras o?

-Está bien me rindo! Rayos de saber que las mujeres son así de horribles con ese humor y chantajistas no me hubiese enamorado d… EEEH?! Rayos miren la hora! Debo ir a ver a Kurenai-sensei para ayudarla hacer unas cosas en la casa nos vemos, bye que estén bien. **–sale corriendo mientras mentalmente se golpeaba por pensar en voz alta y casi revelar su mayor secreto dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a Udon quien sabía perfectamente a que y quien se refería, sigilosamente gira su cabeza para ver a Moegi quien tenía una cara aparentemente iracunda intentando aguantar pequeñas lagrimas, este la mira con lastima-**

**-**Nee, Moegi-chan que pasa?...no me digas que te gusta Konohamaru?

-…n…no.

-Ya y tu crees que soy tonta, eh? Oye, no estés así, posiblemente la chica de la que casi nombra seas tú. Animo chica!

-Lo dudo Ino-san, ese idiota jamás se ha visto siquiera un poco interesado en mi, siempre que lo veo esta babeando; viendo las ediciones de iccha-iccha en la librería, estoy segura que su tipo de mujer son como esas que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas que le presta Naruto y esa estúpida novela hecha por Jiraiya-sama.

-"_QUE NARUTO QUE?! Waaa! Es un pervertidooo!...aunque conociendo y teniendo en cuenta a sus senseis, Kakashi-san y Jiraiya-sama es de esperarse; pero el meter a un escuincle en eso es ARRG! Tendré que decirle a la frentona que le dé una lección." …_Nee, Moegi no crees que lo mejor sería que fueses a hablar con él? Sea lo que sea que fuese, si la chica de la que está enamorado el aprendiz de baka eres o no eres tú no piensas que sería mejor hacerle saber tus sentimientos? Así podrás estar tranquila contigo, se sincera con lo que sientes, exprésalo, díselo; de nada te sirve dejártelo guardado, ve y sea cual sea el resultado recuerda siempre que los sentimientos los tenemos para algo, no para dejarlos guardados en el fondo de nuestros corazones. DEJA DE LLORAR Y VE, ARRIESGATE Y SE FELIZ, vamos deja de llorar quieres. –**Decía Ino con un tono calmo mientras le secaba las lagrimas y luego suavemente la empujaba en dirección a donde había ido Konohamaru**- suerte!

-Arigato Ino-san! **–Moegi sale corriendo en busca del chico que posee su corazón para así de una vez por todas declarársele-**

**-**Lo mejor será que vaya a ver a Ebisu-sensei, después de todo ellos dos necesitan estar solos, hasta luego Ino-san, Hinata-san que tengan un lindo día, mándele un feliz cumpleaños a Hanabi de mi parte **-se va-**

-Estos niños de hoy no lo crees Hina?

-Nee Ino pero si solo tiene años menos que nosotros** –decia la Hyuuga con una pequeña risita-**

**-**Lo sé, lo sé, bien vamos a aquellas tiendas y terminamos ok?...Bueno en marcha!** –con Konohamaru quien había llegado a una pequeña plaza donde se veian varios niños y adultos-**

-Eres un baka, baka, baka! Un real completo y malditamente baka, poco mas y lo revelo, ¿Como la veré ahora? Pero qué vergüenza, jamás creí que sería tan difícil el admitir que me gusta alguien.

-Y quien te gusta?

-Obviamente que mi compañera Moeg…

-MMMoegi?! Yyo solo jugaba jejejej claro que tu no me gustas con ese humor de p…

-Sabes antes simplemente te hubiese dado un puñetazo en este momento, pero no ahora solo quería decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho y no precisamente como compañero de equipo o amigo, bien ya que te lo dije me retiro –**La pobre chica se giro para marcharse mientras que con la frente en alto empezaba a irse mientras de sus ojos leves lagrimas caían debido a la decepción y dolor de saber que no era ella la dueña del corazón del chico, mientras este había quedado en blanco al oír lo dicho por la chica, asimilándolo durante unos buenos momentos, al ver que esta ya estaba algo lejos corre hacia ella y agarra de su brazo para poder así detener su camino**-

-ESPERA! Yo lo si…

-Tranquilo no tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa el que te guste alguien m…

-Es que no es eso de lo que quería disculparm…

-entonces? **-la chica ya se encontraba algo irritada mirando aburridamente el cielo el cual empezaba atardecer con unos tonos naranjos similar al de las hojas del otoño- **Konohamaru suéltame quieres, recuerda que quedamos de juntarnos con Ebisu-sensei en deja ver 10 minutos mas y no me gusta mucho llegar tarde.

-Si tan solo te callas y dejas terminar… bien como decía, si me disculpo no es porque guste de otra chica, si no por mentirte, la chica que me gusta realmente eres ¡TU! Yo no sabía cómo decírtelo; perdóname por hacerte llorar Moe-chan **–la besa, al acabar el dulce y primer beso de ambos Moegi se encontraba sin palabras, no sacaba la vista del chico que se encontraba frente a ella- **y que dices quieres ser mi n…novia?

**-**Yoo yo s…si quiero claro que si baka! Tu también me gustas, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que tu también gustes de mi, gracias por ser mi primer beso, Konohamaru-kun** –se abrazan durante un rato y vuelven a besar, ahora se dirigían tomados de la mano donde se encontraban su sensei quien, al verlos casi muere de la impresión al ver a sus dos pupilos quienes peleaban por lo menos 5 veces al día de la mano y luego con la noticia de su noviazgo; pese a la sorpresa la felicidad de ver tan bien a sus estudiantes fue mayor, y Udon apenas los vio sonrió con gran alegría al que sus amigos finalmente aceptaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro-**

**En el próximo episodio se reencontraran Uchiha y Haruno? O habrá un tercero quien se los impida?**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, quejas lo que gusten, después de todo soy nueva y siempre serán bienvenidas todo lo que quieran decir para poder mejorar y hacer esta historia más atrayente.**

** .Neko.-**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Hace tiempo no subo los capítulos pero simplemente he tenido varios problemas u.u Espero este episodio sea de su agrado la igual que el fanfic en sí.

Como se habrá dado cuenta este fanfic posee algo OoC y claramente los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Bueno pues las dejo con este humilde fanfic :c -

Chapter IX: Broma y El porqué de Tsunade decidió entrenarla

-Nee kakashi-san no cree que lo mejor sería volver con la fea y Naruto?

-Así es, ya tenemos lo que queríamos aparte no sé porque pero presiento que algo paso. Y siento varios chakras algunos bastante fuertes. Volvamos entonces. **-decía el ninja copia caminando con unos pergaminos en su mano-**

-Aparte si seguimos demorando el baka de Naruto-kun es capaz de perder a la feíta. **–decía el chico pálido con cierta inseguridad en sus propias palabras mirando a Kakashi directamente a su único ojo visible-** y teniendo en cuenta las condiciones que se encuentra gracias a la brillante broma de Naruto Sakura está prácticamente indefensa.

-No creo que Naruto sea tan estúpido…. Bueno quizás sí, sabes mejor apuremos el paso después de todo Naruto siempre será Naruto**-dijo con una cara algo cansada mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien y apuraban algo el paso para llegar al café donde habían dejado a aquellos 2 ya que Sakura se encontraba imposibilitaba de avanzar la misión, de solo recordar lo que le hizo Naruto le dan ganas de volver a darle otro golpe en esa cabeza rubia-**

_Flash back_

-SAKURA-CHAAAN! Quiero rameeeen!

-Eso no es mi problema.

-QUE!? Como que no si por tu culpa mi ranita está vacía ya ni polillas salen, eres mala**! –decía el ninja numero 1 cabeza hueca mientras abrazaba su monedero mirando a su amada hermanita y su amada ranita simultáneamente-** me quitaste todo mi dinero y ya no tengo ni siquiera para un caramelo!

-YO NO TE QUITE TU DINERO! Si no te hubieses comido toda la comida que teníamos para la misión no hubiese pasado todo esto, y era lógico que TU lo pagarías si fuiste TU quien se comió todo sin pensar en nosotros…así que te aguantas quieres! **–Mientras una venita amenazaba por explotar en la frente de la pelirosa- **Naru-baka no me mires así, sabes que te quiero pero no niegues que fue tu culpa.

-demo quiero ramen **–decía mientras lloraba como niño agachado en el suelo mientras con una ramita hacia círculos en este-**y no fue mi culpa tenía hambre!.

-Naruto basta quieres, ya me estoy hartando así que no molestes mas; Sakura está en lo cierto fue tu culpa así que tú te lo comes tu lo pagas y fin. Deja de ser tan dramático y hazte cargo de tus actos ya tienes 17 años y estas bastante grandecito para hacer show por ramen **–un sensei ya irritado decía esto mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido, dejando al ojiazul irritado y algo deprimido pensando en una pequeña venganza para su sensei y querida pelirosa obviamente que a esta algo mucho menor después de todo era su hermanita-**

-… -

**-**Ya Naruto ultima vez que lo paso; toma tengo este cupón de un 2x1 para ramen te lo doy pero ya cambia la cara onegai-**decía la ojijade levemente triste por su hermano aunque también irritada-**

-HERMANITA ERES LA MEJOR!...etto demo no tengo diner…ehhh **–La alumna de la godaime le había tirado una pequeña bolsita con algo de dinero suficiente para el ramen-** te amo Sakura-chan! –**mirándola con corazones en sus ojitos y se fue por su amado ramen olvidando la venganza hacia Sakura-**

Horas después empezando la tarde un rubio estaba llorando excesivamente mientras su sensei lo tenía tomado del cuello de su ropa y miraba enojado y el chico pintor intentaba guiar a una Sakura al asiento más cercano dado que gracias a una "pequeña" broma del Uzumaki el cual aseguraba completa y seguramente que no iba dirigida hacia ella sino hacia Hatake por lo que la ojijade había perdido sus 5 sentidos el olfato, tacto, la vista, el habla y la audición y cerrando prácticamente toda la red de chackra de Sakura dejándola indefensa al completo.

-gomennasai saku-chan! Sabes que no haría nunca nada contra tuya, la broma iba dirigida a Kakashi-sensei la juro dattebayo! **–soltándose del agarre del ninja copia y abrazando a la ojijade**- buaaa! Lo siento hermanita!

-Nee eres un completo baka Naruto-kun ella no te puede escuchar. Ahora debemos remediar esto sino no podremos seguir con la misión.

-…Naruto recuerdas como fue? Que fue lo que hiciste o ocupaste para esta genial "broma" _"realmente este niño va hacer que salga jubilándome mucho antes de lo previsto…"_ **–pensaba algo irritado-**

-mmm… hai! Fueron unos sellos que me enseño ero-sennin demo como decirlo emm **–dijo el rubio entre pálido y rojo de la pena y vergüenza al ver como dejo a su hermanita-**

**-**Habla ahora antes que pierda la paciencia.

-Bueno lo que sucede que este jutsu no tiene vuelta atrás, no se puede eliminar con otro u algún sello solo hay que esperar que pase los efectos, puede ser unos minutos u horas incluso d…dias… lo siento –**decía apenado con una cara de angustia mientras evitaba mirar a los presentes, Sakura moviendo sus manos hacia delante logro agarrar la manga del rubio y lo tiro hacia ella para abrazarlo asombrando a los presentes-**

**-**Ayy Naruto bueno esperemos que sea efecto corto _"la conexión de Sakura y Naruto es fascinante desde que Sasuke se fue se volvieron enormemente unidos lo que hace que sus emociones sean perfectamente asimiladas por el otro aunque el don de Saku ayuda bastante"_ dado que al parecer Saku te perdono te quedaras a cargo de ella mientras buscamos algo, pero conste cualquier cosa que pase con ella Naruto te daré donde más te duele y diré a Teuchi-san que no venda ni siquiera medio tazón de ramen me has oído! Sai vamos.

_ Fin Flash Back_

-ACHUU! Rayos ya es la 4 vez que estornudo en este rato y ni siquiera encuentro a Sakura-chan. Si no te encuentro no podre volver a probar ni un bocado de ramen ni perdonarme si algo te vuelve a pasar**–mientras corría por aquella aldea ya que no podía sentir su chakra al estar este bloqueado-**

En otro lado

-Tsunade-sama usted cree que sea lo correcto mandar a Sakura a aquella misión? Esta a prácticamente 1 mes de su cumpleaños 17 lo mejor hubiese sido darle ese tiempo para ella después de todo… lo que se viene no será fácil **–comento Shizune mientras la hokage miraba a través del gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio-**

-No podría decirte que si con toda confianza, pero era necesario para que ella ponga a prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos y poder aclarar su corazón, sabes que ella es una chica especial con un don único y codiciado mas no es consciente de esto.

-…Acaso esa fue la razón por lo que la tomo como pupila? **–dijo asombrada y algo decepcionada-**

-Te equivocas! No fue ni siquiera por mínima esa la razón.

-Entonces?

-Simple mi querida Shizune, la razón fue su potencial como ninja y más aun su potencial como ser humano, no niego que la primera vez que me lo pidió no la tome en cuenta, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara le negué su petición ya que creí que solo era un capricho, pero verla día y noche esforzándose por su cuenta entrenando duramente hasta no ser capaz de levantarse, y luego de verla en silencio entrenar y practicar los jutsus médicos, el taijutsu y todo con grandes resultados de su propio esfuerzo y hablar con Kakashi quien apenado y sintiéndose culpable por el trato que ella había tenido en ese equipo donde no era tomada en cuenta…después de todo estando en el mismo equipo que el kyuubi y el ultimo Uchiha quien iba a tomar en cuenta a una simple kunoichi sin mayor habilidad que su perfecto control de chackra?. Así que cuando volvió a la semana la mire en esta ocasión a los ojos y di cuenta del gran deseo que tenia por superarse y según sus propias palabras dejar de mirar la espalda del Uchiha y de Naruto, ella realmente deseaba ser capaz de caminar a su lado y ser de ayuda, ya no quería que la protegieran, su deseo era ahora ella ser capaz de salvarlos no buscando reconocimiento ni agradecimiento de ellos sino para ser capaz de que la noten y vean que ya no es esa chiquilla que en toda misión necesitaba que cuidaran su espalda; sin mencionar el gran amor que le profesa a ese par, pero el problema de Sakura es que no es capaz de valorarse, el rechazo que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida ha hecho que su amor por ella misma y autoestima sea prácticamente nulo, Sakura está a un pelo de superarme tanto en jutsus médicos como taijutsu pero no, ella siempre se verá por debajo de los demás; siempre intento sacarle esa idea de que ella no vale pero ha sido duro. Ni siquiera sonríe.

-….De…demo Tsunade-sama Sakura siempre está con una sonrisa en su rostro, aparte nunca ha sido rechazada al contrario ella siempre ha sido querida, apreciada y protegida por todo aquel que la conoce, es una chica que rápidamente se hace querer y ve con una dulce sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón de todo quien la rodea.

-Shizune las sonrisas de Sakura hace mucho dejaron de ser reales "_hace casi 3 año_" pero pese a todo sus sonrisas siguen teniendo el poder de apaciguar el dolor de otros… pese a que las de ella puedan llegar a estar cargadas de dolor sabe bien como guardarlo para ella, ya que como habrás dado cuenta Sakura no se preocupa por ella siempre estarán los demás y al final si es que se pone estará ella. Pero dime Shizune si te pasaran protegiendo si siempre te resguardaran a sus espaldas para protegerte sin dejarte progresar por ti misma te sentirías capaz de lograr lo que te propones cuando tus oportunidades te han sido cerradas por las mismas personas que amas? No es que Saku no aprecie el que la cuiden, pero el ser tan constante aquello, el siempre ponerte atrás donde solo les puedes mirar las espaldas mientras los otros lo hacen todo sin darte el tiempo ni el momento de salir del cascaron solo la fueron poco a poco marcando hasta hacerla sentir inútil, no valorada e indefensa. Por eso en cierto modo agradezco la partida del cabrón Uchiha**. –Decía mientras recordaba todos aquellos momentos que vivió con la ojijade a quien con el tiempo considero una verdadera hija-**

-C…como puede decir eso Tsunade-sama!? Aquel acontecimiento solo trajo dolor al equipo de Kakashi, y sobre todo al corazón de Saku**! –Exaltada hacia saber su opinión sobre lo ultimo dicho por la Hokage-**

-Por lo mismo Shizune…y no me levantes de nuevo la voz oíste!... Para que entiendas mejor mis palabras; la partida del Uchiha fue el detonante para que Sakura quisiera salir de su capullo para querer florecer y crecer como tendría que haber hecho de antes, el rechazo de él puede que haya roto su corazón pero si no sucedía aquello Saku hubiese seguido mirando sus espaldas sin siquiera hacerse notar como ninja, no hubiese tenido el coraje para pararse frente a mí con esas inmensas ganas de seguir adelante y volverse quien es ahora la mejor ninja medico de las aldeas después de mi y una formidable kunoichi…aunque lamentablemente nunca fui capaz de quitar ese autoestima pésimo que posee de ella misma. Tú sabes que considero a aquella chiquilla como una verdadera hija con el tiempo logro ganarse toda mi confianza y cariño algo que bien sabes cuesta demasiado, por eso no me perdonaría que se perdiera en su propio dolor, me prometí cuidarla más aun ahora con lo que se avecina. –**sentándose mientras sacaba una botella de sake y dos vasos invitando a Shizune a tomar con ella-**

-Solo será uno, dos máximo vasos sabe que no tomo pero esta será una ocasión especial.

**-**por Sakura!**–Dijeron ambas en voz alta, mientras la hokage esperaba realmente el no haberse equivocado con haberlos mandado en aquella misión-**

Con Hebi.

-Que hay con los cerezos? Ehh sardina.

-Nada que te interese renacuajo simplemente se me vino a la cabeza un hermoso cerezo; a que no son lindos y relajantes grandulón? **–decía mientras en su voz se notaba una muy leve tensión siendo esta notada por los miembros masculinos-**

-Hai tienes razón los cerezos tienen esa cualidad que te producen una extraña y cálida sensación al verlos sobre todo en pleno florecimiento son un acto simplemente magnifico **–decía con una sonrisa en su apacible rostro-**

**-**Bhaa! Simplemente son tontos y feos aparte se marchitan pronto y su color es demasiado ridículo.

**-**Pueden que marchiten pero tienen la característica de que siempre volverán a florecer y cada vez con más fuerza y belleza aparte no creo que el rosa sea un color ridículo al contrario es un color armónico y agradable a la vista sobre todo cuando lo juntas con el hermoso verde la naturaleza. **–Lo decía mientras Juugo asentía con la cabeza-**

**-**Dónde vas Suigetsu? **–se escucho una voz fría e irritada-**

-Acaso me extrañaras jefe? Sabía que me querías pero no tienes por qué preocuparte jamás te engañaría solo iré a refrescarme a un rio que está a solo 1 kilómetro y vuelvo **–le guiño el ojo y se fue antes que chokuto le hiciera un lindo agujero en su hermoso pecho, minutos después-**

**-**Nee, nee Sasukito-kun porque no aprovechamos de hacer cosas juntitos, Juugo está jugando con sus pajarracos y la sardina aun no vuelve, ehh que dices **–decía coqueta mientras lo abrazaba del cuello-**

-Suéltame ahora Karin, ya te he dicho que no me toques quieres!**–se para y la deja tirada con una cara de frustración mientras se aleja-**

…continuara…

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy espero haya sido de su agrado y próximamente ya estará el próximo.

Perdón la tardanza pero simplemente los problemas al parecer no quieren dejarme u.ú Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios CONStructivos xd sayo y hasta la próxima3


End file.
